Vehicles are traditionally powered by engines and batteries, which provide power for starting the engine and for vehicle accessories. The vehicle systems and accessory systems generate heat and require cooling. Utilizing the main vehicle power sources to cool these systems detracts from the overall vehicle fuel economy. However, arrangements for extending the fuel economy of a vehicle are desirable in light of the growing concern for fuel efficient vehicles.
Additionally, in cold climates vehicle components operate more efficiently once a minimum operating temperature is reached. However, not all components reach ideal operating temperatures at the same rate. In order to operate at maximum efficiency these components must be heated.
Therefore, an arrangement to heat or cool the vehicle components and accessories that reduces the power load on the traditional power sources of the vehicle, such as the battery and the engine is desirable.